What if?
by LaTipicaRagazzaItaliana
Summary: Gumball wonders what would have happened if Penny did not feel the same way about him and if he never confessed, and a lone Hindu woman might have his answer. The only way to be sure to change the other sides fate is to get other Gumball to confess, something he do. SEQUEL COMING SOON.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I know I said in my latest one shot it was it for a while, but I have been thinking lately.. I really want to give you guys a good story. One you will love and is not full of short and fast paced chapters. I promise to take my time. Thank you all.**

_**Chapter one, What if?**_

I need a game plan, and fast. Swish! The red box slices the air like a knife. There it goes again.

I grunt and jump up and down, desperately trying to hold the polished red box in my hands. My claws sliced the air too late and in the wrong direction as The box changes sides again. Tobias throws the box over my head and it soars into Joes black hands instead.

I continue going up and down as the two resume throwing, reminding me of how much I hate them. '' Tobias! just give it! It does not belong to you!'' I holler, breathing and panting. My arms just might fall off if they did not quit it.

'' No thanks Putty Cat'' Tobias retorts, throwing the box to Joe who catches it like a football. '' Just give it to me!'' I plead, my chest hurting. '' Never!'' The two goons continue on, ruining my day. You see, inside that exposed red box is a watch. One I got for Penny from Macys when I went to the mall. I was about to walk down to her locker when the two of the stooges showed up.

I stomp on the floor, feeling a tantrum dying to burst out of me. '' Darn you two!'' I screech, balling my hands into fists. '' Go on, Gummypuss! Get the toy! I will give you a mouse!''

I stupidly thrust my arms into the air and flung them around as Tobias held the toy over head. I bounced up and down. '' You are so racist..'' I mutter.

Tobias lets the watch fall into my hands. '' Good kitty!'' he said, nodding in approval. I give him a menacing glare. '' Shut up you...''

''Hi Gumball''

Ding Ding ! The anger floats out through my ears at the sound of her voice whispering my name. I turn to see my girlfriend Penny Fitzgerald. She plants a kiss on my cheek as I smile, making the whole goon thing history. Tobias and Joe have left the scene.

I sigh. I look down at my hands to see my gift. I hold it out to her.

'' For me?''

She opens it and lets out a loud and adoring sigh. '' Oh Gumball!'' She wraps her arms around me and places a quick yet wonderful kiss on my lips.

The watch is golden with a pink middle. I bought it with my own savings.

She is still in my grasp, burying her nose into my chest.

Life in ways is better now. I have a girlfriend, Darwin knows more than three numbers, and I am one happy person. Penny is happy now that she can be herself and no longer bottle up her feelings, including the ones for me.

I remember life earlier in the year. Penny was still in her shell. Tobias was not such a wannabe Sinatra jerk, or a annoying punk. But I was not all that happy.

Man, I was pathetic. I was so afraid Penny would hate me if I told her I liked her, yet I was so in love! The faces I made looking like a little baby with me practically drooling over her. Those were some... odd times. I always blurted out the L word to her ( love ) and had the stupidest ways of getting away with her not thinking I liked her.

Eventually, our feelings became more obvious, but I still could not and did not want to tell her, because the idea of rejection was in my mind. I found myself writing letters I could never send. EVER.

Now, in my joy, I wonder. What if I never told her? What if we never kissed? What if my hopes and dreams were shattered like a fragile glass vase?

What if she did not like me?

I felt myself begin to wince as she let go.

'' Are you ok?''

'' Of course'' I answer, putting on a smile. She grins. '' I am glad to hear that''

But of course, I was not. You see, I see the negative side of things. They always haunt me, that lingering curiosity.

I thought about it on the way home. The events of our love passed beside me whilst I walked down the path of the crooked sidewalk that never has been so dark.

And unnatural.

I arrive at my home where I live with my sister, brother and parents. I sigh, letting go of the straps of my backpack.

I place my bag on the porch and begin digging through the first pocket where I leave my keys. Oh Dang!

The keys were not there. I must have left them inside. I heave a heavy and angry sigh as I begin banging on the door.

I pound my fist screaming various names of my family members. I was finally ticked.

I leapt down on our lawn to the right side to go check our driveway.

Our yellow car is gone.

Where did they go?

'' Gosh Darn you, world!'' I shout at the night sky, the wind becoming thick.

I calm down just as an eruption from my house disturbs my hatred.

I groan as I hit my sides.

'' Why must this world torture me?'' I ask myself as I run towards the square shaped window.

I cant see a thing. The thick blinds are blocking my view.

I began breathing heavily as my pink nose discovers smoke.

Thick smoke, covering my body.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said I would take my time but I am bored. Plus, it said Lacys not Macys. lacys. definitely not macys. Whatever to the story.**

_**Chapter two, Who are you?**_

I gasped in shock at the unwanted and unexpected smoke. It was not its normal color, but a Grinch like green.

It twirled around my legs and up my sadly large waist as it began tickling up to my neck.

I started coughing loudly as it reached my face. Suddenly, the green vapor vanished, releasing me to the luscious green ground.

I breathed hard as I pulled myself up, trying to ignore my fear. I dusted off my sweater as I turned around to see a figure.

This figure was odd looking. It had an ivory colored cape and some large stick the size of the figure itself, which was short.

I began walking closer to it, a bit uncertain and freaked out.

It stared up at me with green eyes.

'' What do you want from me?'' I shouted in its face.

'' It is what you want from me'' The figure replied, having a feminine voice and thick accent.

'' I want nothing from you!'' I said, folding my arms behind my back as my tail curved itself around my hips. '' Honest''

The figure shook her finger at me. '' I see otherwise''

'' Well if you know I want something than would you care to tell me what that is?''

'' You want to see the other world''

Now I was confused. What other world? My heart was racing.

'' What world?''

'' The what if world''

Now it was clear. She knew of my curiosity to figure out my earlier if question. But how could she know?

'' I can let you see the other world, where your question will be answered''

'' Listen, lady. I really do not want you sending me to magic dimensions and using your witchcraft on my emotions. That's wrong and I want no part in it''

She smiled her crooked old lady smile.

'' I think you do''

She held my chin up to face hers, me wishing for her to let go.

'' What if I was to... agree to this?''

'' The only way you would get to see is if previous lived you faces his fear. He needs your help''

'' And if I don't?''

'' You will be stuck forever''

'' Why would I agree to that? And what would you get out of it?''

'' You learning a lesson. You would agree because you have no choice''

I stamp my foot. '' This is a free country!''

She lifts her hands and with a wave is holding up my picture with Darwin. She throws it to the floor.

'' Hey!'' I said as I watched in horror as she threw around my stuff.

'' Stop it!'' I plead. Darwins fish bowl is in pieces.

'' You are one sick lady!'' I screamed angrily as she set down my math book.

'' So we have a deal?''

'' I don't even know you.''

'' But I know you''

'' How?'' I ask, getting closer with an uncertain face.

'' You are the reincarnation of myself''

'' Oh man, I am an old lady? no fair!''

I sigh.

"I do not understand"

"Buddhist belief is that if we are not perfect in life, we keep reliving it. It is a real burden"

This whole discussion was a big burden to me. And I was cold.

I had to admit, the belief sounded cool. It seemed mysterious and intriguing.

I licked my lips.

"So?"

"Will you do it now? Please!"

"Why do you want this so badly?"

She sighed.

She walks towards me, her gold jewelry shaking with her movement and the wind.

"So you do not have to relive too"

I gulped. That didn't sound good. I had always dreamed of going to heaven, my kids coming much later and my wife (Hopefully Penny!) With me in my dreams and never ending happiness. I really did not want to have to keep waking up as a new person for eternity.

I sighed. I said it loud and clear.

"I will do it"

She clapped her hands together.

She held my hand. "Let us begin!" She said, leading me up into the window of my room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three of What If:**

**Hey! This is where the real story begins and I am dying to see what I write so here I go. Off the top of my head. Man I need to think things through.**

**In this chapter, Gumball will be transported to the what if world. He will also discover a newly found power. Bye.**

She set a vase full of water onto the wooden floor, the pot not daring to make a splash or sound.

Gumball rested a hand on his Palm as he watched. The woman motioned for Gumball to stand up from his bed and sit on his cold floor.

Gumball took the request and sat criss crossed across from her, the vase standing in between them.

The woman casually poured more water into the lime green vase as Gumball watched the droplets splash on top of the already existing water inside.

Around the cloaked woman was a yellow mist, shaping around her body like a cowboy lasso.

He turned his head to the side, staring in confusion. The vapor didn't go away. "Hey, there's something on you, lady"

She smiled her crooked smile. "Whats so funny? There's something floating around you!" Gumball debated. "Are you ok? Is that supposed to happen?"

"That's an aura" She said softly.

"An aura?" Gumball asked, drawing closer, yet not letting the vase spill.

"Yes. That is a gift." She stared up at him. "You can see auras"

"I can?" Gumball asked. "How come I never noticed that?"

"You never played attention. Besides, auras are different. Not all are vapors." She said wisely. "Like you never noticed Penny's. Her whole body is an aura form. Or Darwin's. His you did not notice because his is see through. But it shimmers. It glitters."

Gumball swallowed, as if taking in information. The woman poured little green leaves into her vase from a spoon.

"How do you know about them?" Gumball asked. "Because they are reincarnated from my dearest friends".

"Amazing!" Gumball said, clapping his hands together, trying to depict the woman's aura. A sunny yellow. Was that happy?

The Woman sighed happily. "We are ready to begin!"

"Really?" Gumball asked. "Yes, indeed" She smiled. "Look into this vase"

"Ok.." Gumball said a bit uncertain, but did as he was told. He peered into the vase, his face seeing water sprinkled with odd leaves.

The Woman began waving her hand over the vase as she began chanting in a foreign language. Gumball could see her aura. Purple. Was that determination?

Gumball didn't have time to think as he blinked. He could feel his body becoming lighter as his room faded into existence. Why had he ever wished to see this?

He felt smooth words whispering into his mind. "Rest now. You are at a loss for energy. Forget everything for a moment. Rest." Gumball Felt his eyes close delicately as he rested his arms out as his body seemed to be hovering in oblivion. A mix of blues surrounded him.

His hovering ended, leaving the air to set him on the bottom of this oblivion.

The magnificent blues vanished to show a mixture of light greens and soft browns, eventually evolving into trees and lush park grass.

White began whooshing over the scene, growing into bits. The bits turned into snowflakes showering the park.

Colors of the rainbow began turning into people in various corners all around. None noticed Gumballs body resting on the ground.

He opened his eyes barely, not wanting the sun to damage his view. He sat up and gazed around the area. Kids were skating over the lake, adults talking by benches. Only a group of boys was near towards a frosted pole.

Gumball looked over his shoulder towards them.

"Come on, do it" Past Tobias pressed as Past Gumballs tongue was inches away from the pole. The boys crowded around as Gumball hesitated. "Do it, will you?"

Past Gumball winced as he drew his mouth closer to the pole. "Do it for God's sake !" Past Tobias groaned. "You are such a dope-"

"Hey! Let him be, Wilson!" A voice soft yet pure and fiery hollered. Past Tobias sighed as Past Gumball rolled in his tongue. It was Penny.

Past Gumball smiled in gratitude as our time traveling Gumball did as well, sighing. Gumball squinted at the scene, depicting the auras.

Penny's was deep red. Anger probably. Past Gumball had pink vapor shaping around his legs, along with the color taking over his cheeks. Pink was loving. Tobias had orange. That meant he was annoyed probably. "Fine, Fiery Fitzgerald. You win!" Past Tobias groaned, taking his goons with him.

Penny and Gumball from the past smiled at each other, their conversation not being heard by Gumball. All he could see was the goo goo eyes at each other.

Gumball Felt a light almost watery color of red around him. His aura was embarrassed. He smiled as he picked himself up and dusted off his pants. He was a man on a mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four of What If**

**Hey there! If you like my story can you please review? Thanks. I love reviews so if you like this story type in that little box! You don't need an account to submit a review. Bye and enjoy!**

Gumball watched as his past self shyly waved good bye to past Penny, still locked up in her shell. He watched as Past Gumball skipped to the water fountain. The fountain was made of stone and had a little stone stool.

Past Gumball stepped up and leaned in to drink the water coming out of the fountain. He did not notice Gumball watching him.

Gumball smiled as some voices slapped the smile off his face. He whipped around to see a bench overflowing with prissy girls, one being Penny.

They stared at Past Gumball as he turned to them from his drinking. Past Penny blew him an adoring kiss as Past Gumball looked ready to melt.

They( the prissy girls along with Penny) burst into a fit of mocking laughter. "He is such a loser!" Penny hooted almost falling off her spot on the bench. They were holding their stomachs now. " Like you would ever like him!" Carmen giggled. She was a cactus friend of Penny. "It must be fun to toy with that Pussy Cat!"

Gumball had a look of horror on his face. He was frozen. He felt tears well in his eyes even if this was an illusion of magic. His aura was a light ocean blue. Sadness. He felt a wave of depression wash over him.

Gumball Felt like punching this Penny in the face. She was not his love. That Penny was at home.

And to think of his past self. He thought Penny actually liked him. But no. Instead past Penny was toying with him to make him look like a geek as play! She found fun in playing around with his feelings like they were nothing. She didn't care. And he loved her so much.

The thing was, he still had to get Gumball to tell Penny how he felt. But he knew there was some twist to this ending. This mockery would not go unheard of!

Gumball stood up and glared at the girls, feeling freedom to mock them however he pleased. It was not like they saw him. Only past him would.

Gumball looked behind him to detect where past him had wandered off to.

He spotted past him resting on the grass, plucking at white flowers and dandelions that were sticking up out of the earth. Gumball sighed happily. Little Past him was in peace with his surroundings.

Gumball slowly began to walk across the playground towards him, his mind racing at what he would say to himself.

Past Gumball didn't glance up as Gumball stared down on him. "Hi"

"Hello there" Past Gumball said joyfully as he plucked a petal.

"What are you doing?" Gumball asked, leaning down. He noticed himself tying together stems and flowers. Past Gumball looks pleased with his creation.

"I'm making a wreath for my friend" He said, sighing happily. He tied yet another stem to his wreath.

"Thats sweet" Gumball said, hoping the past him would glance up.

"I think so too" Past Gumball said.

Past Gumball looked up at him.

His eyes widened in shock. "Woah! You look so much like me!" He gasped, dropping down the wreath. Gumball chuckled. "I am you!"

"What!?" Past Gumball turned pale. He looked ready to run, and was getting up."No! Don't go! It is ok! I'm from a different world here on a mission. And only you can see me. I'm from a different dimension and different year" Gumball explained. '' I am from 2014''

"Really?" Past Gumball asked excitedly. "I should have known. We both have an amazing body"

Gumball sighed. "Why am I so vain?"

Past Gumball laughed. "So? What's your mission? And how did nobody notice you?"

"Only you can see me. Not Penny, not Darwin. You. That's why you must be careful to not look like your talking to yourself. " Gumball said sitting down.

"My mission is to help you tell Penny how you feel" Gumball said quietly. It was loud enough for past him to hear though.

"I could never do that!" Past Gumball squealed, folding himself into a little ball. He buried his red face in between his knees.

"Why not?" Gumball asked. "I did"

"Really?" Past Gumball asked, his eyes sparkling. "How did it go?"

"Wonderfully" Gumball sighed. "She is my girlfriend"

Past Gumball seemed to be thinking it over. He tapped his chin. "Are you going to help me?"

"Of course. That is why I am here. It is going to be different from mine though" Gumball thought over the scenario. "And might have a different out come.."

"I will do it for Penny!" Past Gumball said, determined.

_Past Penny from this world does not deserve someone as dedicated as myself_. Gumball thought. He had a mission, but he was putting a twist on it.

He'd get Past Gumball to tell her for sure, but the woman never said that Past Gumball could not like her when he does it.

All he had to do was to get Gumball confidence, show Past Gumball what was really happening on the girls side, and get him to say he _did _love her.

Did. Not does. _Did._

**Hi. The reason everyone is called past people is because this takes place in 2011. See you later people. Do you like Gumballs plan? How will he break the news to past him and build his confidence all at once? Review and wait to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving himself to his thoughts, Gumball gave a farewell to his past self and began toying around with his new freedom and power. Auras were easy to spot, and Gumball knew how everyone alongside himself felt at the moment as the world and it's people passed by him. Gumball continued along the crooked sidewalk as he spotted Past Gumball talking to Darwin as they were entering Fervidus Pizza. Gumball licked his lips. If nobody saw him, how did he get food?

Gumball sighed as he continued down Penny's street, gazing with a blank mind at the house. He let his thoughts and previous experiences sink in. Penny was a new person, so his knowledge on her would not help. She had flipped. He would need a whole new dynamic and approach on her.

Darwin seemed the same, thank goodness for his past self. Gumball rested on the curve of the road and placed his chin on his palm.

Gumball closed his eyes as he tried to remember Penny back at the park. The way her smile was... was not right. There was something off about her. Something... odd. Even if it was a new dimension, this Penny had some problem that wasn't meant right. Something was off about this girl.

He thought about Penny at home, and the feeling of being in her arms. He hugged his chest tightly, curling himself up into a ball.

He got up from sitting as he began hearing a little familiar voice.

Coming from up the street was Past Gumball, out of breath. He breathed heavily and placed his hands on his knees. "Dude!" He, meaning past Gumball, said.

"Yeah?" Gumball asked, intrigued.

"Penny.. I saw her at the Pizza place! I totally blanked out, so I ran!" He exclaimed. "I couldn't stand it!"

"Stand what, exactly?" Gumball asked curiously.

"The humiliation! I let Penny order me whatever she wanted to when we went in a group of our pals, and I spilled it on my lap!"

"What exactly was it that she ordered?"

"Hot sauce soup! Man, it was embarrassing! My face was flaming red and my tongue almost fell off!" Past Gumball cried as he sat and buried his face into his knees again.

Gumball thought the situation over. No way had Penny done this accidentally. Poor past Gumballs aura was a light watery red.

Gumball grunted at the wickedness of this dimension. He needed to help Gumball get confidence, and fast.

Gumball decided first to gain some confidence, was to explain how so many people cared about him, but he was interrupted by laughter.

The pizza bunch had finished up, Penny at head and Darwin at back, eagerly searching for his older brother. His eyes scanned the streets with no luck, as Gumball had pulled himself behind a bush.

"He looked hilarious!" Penny laughed. "He almost wet his pants. He looked like a doofus, as usual!"

Gumball winced at the loudness of Penny's voice, almost as if she wanted to be heard. Gumball remembered himself and stared down at the cat who was horror stricken.

Past Gumball looked ready to cry, and was being overly dramatic, barely breathing and placing a hand over his head. This was the effects of the new dimension. His sensitivity had risen.

"Oh, no!" Past Gumball wailed. "She's never going to like me now!" He swallowed. "I just can't tell her! I won't do it until I gain her respect!"

He began hyperventilating and shedding tears like a crazy person as he wiped them roughly.

Gumball sighed at the difficulty level of his mission.

"I never knew she thought I was a doofus! I thought... maybe... she thought I was cute" Past Gumball sniffles while playing with his fingers. "Like in your world.."

Gumball swallowed in his guilt and sadness as he faced his sad little self.

"Can I tell you something"

"Ok"

"Penny..."

"Penny what? She likes someone else, right! Oh man, this is the most horrible day.."

"I'm not sure. But I do know Penny does not like you. She is playing a game with you."

Gumball looked down at his feet, not wanting to face himself, who let out a sharp cry as he ran away past the Pizza bunch, leaving Gumball alone on the curve of the road.

And the curve of his problems.


	6. Chapter 6

_Today we are focusing on Past Gumball. You know, the old stupid one from when the show first started and the main issue in the story. I felt it would be best to focus on his feelings in this chapter, after the dramatic ending of chapter five. See ya my friends. _

**Chapter Six of What If**

**Past Gumball let the tears flow from his face onto the pavement of his hometowns sidewalk. He arrived after blocks of running to his home, where he stuck his hand over the fence to unlock the gate and let himself into their backyard, the place he found most safe at the time.**

**He flung himself onto the lush and dirt filled earth, rubbing his cheek on the grass as if digging into a pillow, letting the tears slide of his eyes, off the leaves of the clovers and into the soil.**

**Past Gumball pushed himself upwards and faced the sky, resting his hand over his eyes slightly, blocking the rays of the bright Elmore sun.**

**He then closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest as he let a lost tear roll off. And he made it his last tear.**

**"Dear Future Gumball, this is me. I bet you couldn't care less about me. It was so long ago to you, I bet you have a mansion in Malibu. " He breathed softly. "I bet you are talented, with an Oscar in hand, and four grand.I bet you are hamdsome, and quite the opposite of me" **

**He rested a hand behind his back. "I bet you see things amazing. Things all over the world, the one you are glazing so sweetly, with care and hope. One where you aren't the biggest dope.." He rose his eyebrows on the last part, as he lay on his side.**

**He squinted at a passing ladybug scurrying by, fluttering its dotted wings with pride.**

**It flew off into the air, causing Gumball to smile, just as a loud crash jogged his attention. He stared up(and stood up) to peer above the rooftops to locate the sudden outburst. He ran to his gate and he pushed it open, letting it swing. He detected the explosion from the town center, close to the town hall.**

**He didn't have time to breathe as he dashed past students from school and adults from around the area. He dodged the people who stood in the way of his mission, almost tripping over their feet.**

**He stopped in front of the horse statue with the rider in front of the town hall, standing in front of the many people who had gathered, one pulling him by the shoulder back in.**

**As this man did so, Past Gumball spotted Gumball, along with a glowing person in the center. One hovering high above Gumball.**

**Penny.**

_sorry for the short chapter. Next time we will find out what was happening with our Gumball of 2014 next time, along with a chapter after that being the face off and confession, and eventually Gumballs return and realization. See ya._


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter seven where** **we go back to the time of past Gumballs thoughts, only viewing where 2014 Gumball was at the time. **

_Chapter Seven of What If :_

Gumball lay his head back onto the white brick of the statue of the horse and rider in front of the Elmore town hall, where he chose to reside for now. He blew out in fatigue and depression as he thought his situation over and crossed his arms across his chest.

The earth under him shook a bit as the woman appeared out of no where from the ground. He blew a raspberry as he remained silent, avoiding to look at her . He refused to meet her gaze.

'' Why do you seem to enjoy this torture?'' He asked, still not looking at the wrinkly old woman. She sighed as she came to pick his chin up and stare into his eyes. He didn't see her eyes though. All he saw was a white light and a cruel flash like a headlight and then it was a dark black, one of coal colored infinity.

* * *

><p>Gumball had trouble opening his eyes, and it would not have done him much good. He opened them to tiny slits as he peered down at his side, where his hands rested a bit below his hip. He let out a mere tiny cry.<p>

His body had been tied up to an unknown board. Blue and black moving and curling lassos seemed to be circling around his chest, his legs and shoulders. He winced and started shaking, desperate for freedom and a voice.

All he saw was the blue he had been to during his arrival to this place, one where his mission was not close to done at all. He balled his hands into fists as he saw a glow and figure coming closer.

The Woman! Finally someone! He felt the dark atmosphere become brighter.

She did not untangle the large mess around his body, oh no. She rose her hands as the lassos and ties of knots became tighter around Gumballs body, making him groan and shriek in betrayal.

'' I thought you wanted to help me!'' He choked out as the lassos were rising up to his neck. '' Hardly'' She answered in a loud, yet raspy voice.

'' If you fail your mission in life, than you will have to keep reliving. _And not me!''_

Gumballs horror rose as he widened in his eyes in exasperation as the ties reached his nose.

**Here is part one. Part two of this chapter should be up soon today maybe even in half an hour. Pray for Gumball with reviews! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back! Sorry for the timing!**

_Chapt_ er_ Seven| eight of What if _

Gumball let out a cry as he realized something. It hit him like a stack of bricks.

'' Wait! I have a question!'' He breathed through the parts of the lassos. The Woman glared. '' fine. I am just keeping you here for a while. So you can fail you know''

'' And?''

'' This is not your last words'' She unwrapped part of the lasso of his covered mouth. Gumball let out a loud breath. '' How come you are in control of this whole setting? How are you not seen, huh?'' Gumball asked. '' And how come Penny is a jerk when you were supposed to just not make her have feelings for me?''

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. She wrapped the lasso back around.

'' Don't you get it?! There is no such thing as the real What If world''

'' **What!?''** Gumball screeched. '' Then what is this!?''

'' Its an illusion, you moron. An illusion I created using your sensitive emotions. Thanks for that, by the way, wimp'' The woman debated. '' You created them in your mind''

Gumball swallowed. '' What is wrong with you?''

'' Everything! Now, I will let you go. I have other business to see to.'' She snapped her fingers and then she was gone. the lassos untangled from his legs as they threw him down, letting him land on the cement.

* * *

><p>Gumball didn't waste a minute of his time. He leapt around, trying to spot the devious woman, now far away from the town hall. People passed, their auras calm and neutral.<p>

Gumball flipped a little disoriented lock of fur out of his forehead as he looked back in forth, stopping in the middle of Paco street, imagining the worst.

Gumball soon closed his eyes for a minute as he heard an eruption, gazing back downwards at the areas he had passed behind him. He spotted a large eruption of orange flame, burning a hole into his memory. One revealing yet another one.

_'' Mommy!'' _

_'' It will be ok honey! Stay calm!''_

_'' I cant...augh.. Im choking!''_

_He looked down at the flames that swayed back in forth like a majestic melody, his eyes widening._

_He let it pierce his heart, but knew he had to get out and find his mother. AND FAST._

_He glared at the flame bravely and leapt over to the other side of the room, the side which contained the dining room._

_He landed in between two monstrous flames._

_Suddenly, arms grasped him by his waist. His mother's._

_She held him to her chest as she leaped over the flames, holding the six year old in her grasp._

_Finally on a fire free side, she hugged him tighter._

_"I will always be there for you, Gummy" Nicole whispered softly. "Forever"_

Yet she was not present now. Even so, Gumball Felt a part of her burning inside his veins, a part of unspeakable power and one that yet had yet to be used.

But that time was now.

Whipping around, he headed back to the town hall, down past areas he had past. He felt his determination and anger growing as he slipped swiftly past pedestrians.

_"He looked like a doofus, as usual"_

_"Dont you get it, you moron"_

_"There goes kitty- boy again!"_

_"Ill give you a mouse!"_

_"Here comes Wimpy Watterson!"_

That's what they thought, huh? What everyone had seen in Gumball Tristopher Watterson for years. Yeah, well that was no more, he decided, slipping into place next to the statue as the battle of his life began.


	9. Chapter 9

_just saying I am disappointed in mankind. Nobody prayed for Gumball. How Rude! ;) epilogue coming tomorrow!_

**Chapter Nine of What If**

**Gumball let the wind blow his fur as The Woman glared at him, and with one swift wave turned herself into Penny. The Shelled Penny, except with a cruel grin and demented red eyes that burned his soul.**

**She threw her hands up high above her head, hovering above the statue in front of the town hall. She sent a flame at Gumball, who dodged it in time by running to the left as it instead cracked the statue in half. The top half fell to the right side and with a loud thud landed on the sidewalk.**

**Gumball Felt more hopeless than ever before. He had no powers or moves, and would not be able to hold her off for long.**

**The real Penny stood on top of the Town hall, awaiting service as she tried climbing down from the roof, but stopping midway in fear as the bricks lost pieces under her feet.**

**"Help!" She cried, looking down.**

**Past Gumball stared up at the petrified girl, breathing slowly as he thought of how he still loved her. How he put it all aside. And even if Penny wasn't going to be The One, he still had to find a way to save the girl.**

**He pushed aside the adults as he made his way next to Gumball, ready and in position.**

**Gumball looked to see Penny's aura, and Past Gumball followed. She was scared and was looking faith in a hero.**

**"We should-" Gumball began, but didn't finish because Past Gumball had already jumped off a town hall step and was climbing up a gutter. **

**Gumball didn't even have time to think as he was pushed to the ground by a Woman made Tsunami, one arriving from her hands.**

**Gumball fell chest first, crying in pain as he balled his hands into fists and let his tear fall onto the road.**

**He pounded his fist against the earth.**

**"No! You will NEVER win!"**

**The woman smiled. "I think I already have".**

* * *

><p><strong>Past Gumball let himself up on the roof as Penny looked to see her hero, but gasped in confusion.<strong>

**"Gumball?"**

**"No, Jackie Chan. Of course me! Now, take my hand!"**

**Penny looked shocked that he would dare to be sarcastic with her, never mind asking for her hand. She gave it over cautiously as he took it and her body, holding her by her hips and chest, as he looked down and breathed.**

**He let go of her hand, much to her fear, as he plopped himself and her onto a railing, than onto the ground, landing on their sides.**

**"You..."**

**"I what?" Gumball asked, showing a bit of rudeness to her. After all she said.**

**"I didn't know you.. would do that"**

**"I'm not as pathetic as you and the others always thought" Past Gumball stated as Penny gushed at his bravery.**

**She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly as he hugged back, earning bravery and confidence. And he didn't even giggle nor faint.**

* * *

><p>Gumball growled angrily as he got up and stared her in the eyes.<p>

He needed protection. Something, but nobody heard his plea. It was his life all over again, being a wimp and powerless. His destiny for eternity.

He wouldn't allow it.

He felt a surge in him, as he balled his hands into fists and glared at the woman who had betrayed him so horribly. But his own thoughts were just as bad.

Why had he bothered to think about the negative or What Ifs? Why did that matter if everything was so perfect in reality? He mentally slapped himself.

He felt a flame in his heart, hissing and furious, and that same one burning in his hands. The one dying to be thrown.

He didn't waste a minute as he used his power, letting it fly out at the woman, knocking her into the bottom half of the wall, leaving a dent in it.

Her disguise of Penny was knocked off.

He smiled, excited at his new powers, as the lady slid down onto the broken floor.

Turned out, after all, he would have his afterlife. One of joy and pride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Know How I said tomorrow? I lied. Oops.**

**What If **

**Epilogue**

Gumball readied to leave as the portal opened to his reality. He looked back at Past Gumball waving at him as Penny attempted to kiss him. Of course, he gladly allowed it. They were happily having a picnic.

He stepped up from the grass sighing. He waved back as the deep blue portal became more stable. He jumped in, letting it swirl him around as he thought about everything.

The whole thing was mind blowing, being able to see all these things. All the questions answered. He was mostly glad to fix the relationship of unrequited love for past him.

He let the portal spit him out onto his lawn, the area he had been when the lady appeared and tried to convince him into this whole thing. He pushed himself off the ground and looked behind him to see his yellow family can in the driveway. He looked through his window to see his Mom beginning to cook dinner.

He reached into his pocket. He smiled.

He was so happy to go back home, where life was awesome.

He opened up his messages box to text Penny a little something. He got comfortable on the wet grass as he folded one arm behind his head.

_Baby?_

_Yeah, Gumball?_

_Did you ever wonder if we weren't in love?_

_Why? _

_Just what if... just what if.._

**The End **

**Copyright 2015 Fanfiction**

**This story is fiction. Any characteristics related to real people is coincidental. **

**Fanfiction/U.S.A.**

**"The Amazing World of Gumball" created by Ben Bocquelet/ Cartoon Network Studio Europe ( London, England)**


End file.
